


It's just cuddling!

by luiny



Series: Old Prompts & Writings [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiny/pseuds/luiny
Summary: no really. it's Hungary and Prussia, cuddling.





	It's just cuddling!

**Author's Note:**

> Just part of some really old 30 day prompts. Just thought I'd share it! ꒰U´꓃ ` U ꒱۶｡･:*:･ﾟ

“Let go of me,” She growled as she struggled in his arms. She should have known that he would do something like this!

Him, however, just continued to grin as he watched her struggle against his hug. “Nein.”

“…At least give back my frying pan.”

“Are you crazy, woman? You’ll hit me the moment you have it. NEIN!

A vein popped out. "Gilbert.”

“Kesesese… C'mon, Erzi! You should be grateful that you are allowed to cuddle with someone as awesome as me!”

“…”

If she only had her frying pan, she would have hit him into the next week but unfortunately, she was tricked into giving it to him.

Maybe she should just give up. He can be quite insufferable if he doesn’t get what he wants.

That and she was feeling a bit comfortable in his arms right now…

Isten.

Fine. 

“You have ten minutes. Just ten. Then you have to let go afterwards, are we clear?”


End file.
